Just Friends
by Mrs.Scissoorhands
Summary: Bella and Edward are just friends, but Bella loves Edward and Edward loves Bella but is afraid that the other will hate them if they tell their feelings.all human and this is my first fanfic. story is rated T just incase for the future chapters. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first story so don't hurt me!^^**

**Bella's POV**

_*ring….ring*……_

I woke up to my alarm clock ringing right next to my ear. I was so tired, I didn't feel like going to school today. Hey, its only Friday and Charlie's at work, I think I'll just stay home today…..

_**Hours later…..**_

"Bella!!", Alice shouted at me.

"What now Alice?", I asked, while rubbing my eyes from my hours long time.

"Where were you young lady?" why did she have to be so small yet so annoying?

"Here"

"Why"

"Because I'm tired now go away Alice!" gosh why can't she just leave me alone? "No, your coming to the mall with me and Rosalie to get dresses for the dance." Oh! The dance! I forgot about that, man Alice is going to torture me.

Wait, how did Alice get in here anyway? "Alice how did you get in here?"

Oh, I made my self a key one day. What? "What?" "Bella when I drove your truck here last week, your house key was on the keyring, so I made a copy."

"Ugh!"

"Oh, quiet drama queen, come on! Edward will be at my house.", as she said that I shot right out of my bed and to my closet to get dresssed. When I came out done and ready, Alice giggled, and then I thought of why she was giggling and then my face turned almost 80 shades of red.

"Don't worry I won't tell edward", Alice said while giggling. "Tell him what, that I got an energy burst and got out of bed?"

"Bella, everyone knows that you just love your best friend Edward"

"I do not"

"Uh huh", I walked away to the kitchen to hide my blush and get a granola bar. When I finished my 'breakfast', Alice dragged me to her house. Once, we were there she got Rosalie and dragged me off to my doom.


	2. Mall of DOOM

**A/N: Sorry if the first chapter confused you. the relation of Bella and the Cullens is the same.(the cullens are adopted along with the hales, by carlisle and esme cullen) but Bella has been in forks all her life because her mother abandoned her family when bella was born.*(p.s. if some of the story doesnt sound bella-ish its because im doing this story like my life but in this story there is a happy ending and i changed it a bit. XD)* enjoy!**

**Bella POV**

I was so tired, i was all shopped out but no, not Alice and Rosalie, they just kept on shopping.

I was walking right behind Alice and Rosalie, when a dark sign with red letters caught my eye.

HotTopic.

I used to love that store. but when Alice, Rosalie, and I became better friends, they never let me step one foot in there. Finally, Alice and Rosalie stopped to admire some store i couldn't see because, they were in front of me. Once Alice and Rose stopped murmering something to eachother, they turned to me and then i could see the store sign.

_Victoria's Secret_

Cue blush.

Alice giggled. "Um... you guys go have your fun, I'm just gonna go to the book store."

"Oh no your not young lady! You need new pajamas instead of those ugly sweats and you need a bra to match your dress.", Alice said sternly.

"B-but... I-I.... no one's going to see my bra anyway", i started to picture the things Alice would make me wear and started to blush at my stupid thoughts.

"Well then we still need to get you some pajamas", Alice smiled, knowing i was defeated.

"But..b-ut...", Alice smiled and just dragged me into the store for my doom.

Once we were in the store, all i could see was lace. It was a nightmare, I just wanted to scream and run. Alice pushed me into a dressing room and started throwing lacey things in for me to wear. Cue blush.

While she went back to the lacey products, I changed into my clothes quickly and snuck out. Once, i was out of the store unseen, I walked fast to my old favorite store.

HotTopic.

When i got into the store, a bunch of clothing caught my eye. I turned to my right to see the shirts, and there it was, a t-shirt of _The Black Parade._ My Chemical Romance was my favorite band ever. I walked fast to the row where the shirt was, and grabbed my size.

Then, I thought i should get some more things to make an outfit. I walked over to the suspender area and grabbed black and green ones.

I turned around and saw a jacket i just had to have, it was an **Edward Scissorhands** jacket. I was so in love. i grabbed my size and walked around the store some more.

**_20 minutes later..._**

I was so happy! I went into a store i just loved and came out with my green and black checker suspenders, black skinny pants, The black Parade t-shit, a Sweeney Todd t-shirt, a neon green belt that looked like a seat belt, and my Edward scissorhands jacket. Too much? I know, i spent about $100, but they plus side is that i had some more money left, because i love to save my money.**(A/N: this whole outfit is my favorite outfit to wear, so i might post a pic of it, or just take pics of the clothing.)**

When i walked out, I saw two angry faces, but one was so much angrier then the other. Alice and Rosalie.

"BELLA!!!", Alice screamed."Ye-yes Alice?", I was so scared right now.

"Ugh!", Alice looked so mad so I said something i thought i would never say.

"I'm sorry Alice, Rose, um...... you can give me a makeover for punishment if you want", I regreted it just as I said it.

"We can?!?! EEEK!!!",Oh no! what did i just do?

Later, Alice dropped me off at my house and said that she needed to get everything ready for tomorrow.

Oh man...

* * *

**A/N: ok so this is not like bella, cuz she probably isnt a person who likes HotTopic, but this is a story of me but i made it twilighty and i changed it too. **

**Hope you love my story.**

**Review!! Just press that little green button right there -**


	3. I Love you Edward

**A/N: Hey there! Yeah sorry for the author's note, i hate them too. Anyways, i know this story sucks cuz its so simple, but i need some ideas. I don't know what to do for the whole makeover, so i need need need some ideas. Toodles^^**

**(p.s. since i hate these author notes just like all of you people, i shall write a small paragraph cuz i love you!) XD**

"Bella, Bella wake up, love", the beautiful velvet voice chanted for me to wake up.

"H-huh? _Edward?_", wait, why was _Edward_ ,my **best friend**, calling me love? "Yes, love?", i don't care I'm just going to play along.

"Uh....hi"

"Hello"

"Um, Edward what are you doing in my room at.......2:00a.m. in the morning?!"

"I just had to be with my girlfriend, do you want me to leave?", did he just call me his **Girlfirend**?

"NO!, uh, I mean you can stay if y-you want.", I felt my face get hot.

"May I lie down with you, love?"

"S-sure, i-if you w-want", oh my god.

Then, Edward got under the blanket with me, and wrapped his warm, muscular arms around me, so i snuggled into him.

I felt him kissing my neck, and working his way up.

Before i knew it, his lips were on mine. Our lips molded together perfectly, like they were made for each other.

Edward rolled us over, so now i was on top of him with our lips still together. My heart went fluttering into a millon beats, and I felt my cheeks get real hot.

His tongue traced the bottom of my lip, asking for entrance, so I opened my mouth, and his tongue explored my mouth.

"Edward, I love you", i said into the kiss.

"Bella, I love you too"

Then, Edward started to fade away for some reason.

"Edward? Edward where are you? Edward?!"

"EDWARD!", suddenly I woke up to a sunny morning in Forks, which was very rare, covered in sweat.

It was just a dream.

Those words would have helped if I had a nightmare. But I didn't.

I looked at the clock to see it was....6:00a.m. in the morning, so I went to the kitchen to get some breakfast, and kill some time to wait for the little evil pixie, for my makover.

* * *

**A/N: Yup it was all a dream people. I really need some ideas so please help me. **

**Peace, Blood, and Vampires!**


	4. The Dance

**Sorry for the wait people but, i wrote this chapter like four times but everytime i write it, i keep pressing some f-in button and it all just DELETES!! anyways, it was my birthday so i had to take a vacation. ok im gonna stop talking now and RE-WRITE!! the chapter again. toodles^^**

What a dream. I replayed it over and over again in my head, while Alice was giving me my makover for the dance.

"Ok, you're all done", finally.

"Finally, geez Alice you take forever on me, but you take two minutes on your self." She rolled her eyes.

"Bella I take my time on you because, I want you to be perfect.....for your mystery date", she coughed and mumbled towards the middle of the sentance so I wouldn't hear what she said.

"What?!? Alice, why did you get me a date!"

"Because, you didn't have one and I don't want you to be lonely.", she glared at me until I gave in.

"Ugh! fine I'll go with him. Who is he?"

"Its a surprise, you're going to meet him at the dance. Now come downstairs when you're ready, but don't be to long."

Alice left downstairs, to go meet Jasper, and everyone else. I walked over to the full-length mirror and checked to see if I was perfect. I actually wasn't half bad. I wore a silky green dress, with green high-heels(but not too long). And for my make-up I wore a little bit of blush, and I had green eye-shadow, with black eye-liner. **(A/N: I said black eye-liner because, there are other colors of eye-liner, cuz i have green and red eye-liner my self.)**

I felt ready, so I walked downstairs. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward were waiting for me, but Edward's date wasn't with him. Odd.

"Hey, Bella", Edward said with his signature crocked smile.

"Hi Edward, where's your date?", I felt nosy but I just had to know.

"She has the flu, so she couldn't make it."

"Aww poor Eddie got stood up", Emmett said with his booming voice.

"Shut up Emmett! I didn't get stood up, and stop calling me Eddie!"

"Ok let's stop chatting and let's go to the dance!", both Alice and Rosalie said at the same time, and started gigglin

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The car ride was pretty boring, well for me. Rosalie and Emmett were just making out, while Alice and Jasper talked about a shopping trip(mostly Alice).

"Come on Bella! Your mystery man is inside!", yelled Alice. "Great", I mumbled.

When we walked inside, there were a some people already there just chatting and dancing. Alice dragged me over to the punch bowl and there was a boy there. He had lightly tanned skin, with short and spikey hair. "Bella this is Mike, Mike Bella."**(A/N: I know mike newton is the dork, but i want this story to be different, so mike and jake trade places. k? oh! and i might trade some other characters too.)**

"Hi Bella", hmm maybe I should thank Alice for this date.

"Hi Mike, have we met before because you look familiar."

"Yeah, my father is your father's best friend. Me and you used to make mud pies together.", aww he blushed.

"Oh yeah! Now I remember. So how are you?"

"I'm good, now that I found my old friend", he said with a cute dimply smile, while I blushed.

_*ring....ring...* _

"Oh I'm sorry Bella, I have to take this phone call. Do you mind?"

"No, no not at all"

"Ok I'll be right back. I promise", with that he kissed my hand and walked outside to take his phonecall.

"I see your date ditched you", the velvety voise behind me said.

"Oh! Edward you scared me! He had to take a phone call, so I let him leave for a while."

"Ok then....... May I have this dance?", he extended his hand so I took it.

Just as we got onto the dance floor, my favorite song started to play.

"Aww, I love this song"

"Me too, we have so much in common", he said with a chuckle.

"That's why we're friends.", I felt a little depressed with being just friends, but it was ok with me.

Edward put his arm around my waist, and I put my hand on his shoulder. Then we started dancing.

"Best friends", he added, and the song began.

Ghost of you

I never  
Said I'd lie in wait forever  
If I died  
We'd be together

I can't always just forget her  
But she could try

At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are never coming home, never coming home  
Could I? Should I?

And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever ever

Ever get the feeling that you're never all alone?  
And I remember now  
At the top of my lungs in my arms she dies  
She dies

At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are never coming home, never coming home  
Could I? Should I?

And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home, never coming home  
Could I? Should I?

And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me

If I fall  
If I fall  
(Down)

At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are never coming home, never coming home  
Never coming home, never coming home

And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home, never coming home  
Could I? Should I?

And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna

Edward then kissed my cheek and told me Mike was coming, so he left to go talk to someone. The rest of the dance was great. Mike and I talked about the old days, and how we've been lately. But, through the whole dance, I couldn't stop thinking about the kiss Edward gave me. Sure it was on the cheek, but hey, it was a kiss.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After the dance, Alice dropped me off at my house. Charlie was asleep already, so I just went to my room.

After my shower, I put on some sweats, and dreamt of my best friend, Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Well there ya go! i think that was better then the first time i wrote it. Review please!!! click that green button down there V**

**Song: Ghost of You, by: My Chemical Rmance**

**i put that song in here because something is going to happen in the next chapter! :0 and you need to watch the music video of Ghost of You to understand why i put it in**

**give me 10 reviews people and i will update either tomorrow or after tomorrow. Toodles!**

**(p.s. if you like awesome randomness, and have a twitter account, my user name is ToxicLoveWaste follow me plz. :D if you follow me, tell me your fanfiction user name and you get a sneak peak of my next chapter!!)**


	5. HAPPY McR Day!

**HAPPY MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE DAY!!!!!**

**if u dont like My Chemical Romance, then just stop reading this.**

**lolz jk. i was going to update yesterday but i needed**

**a beginning of chapter 5 cuz all i have is the middle and the ending. **

**AND i was going to update today but i still need a beginning AND**

**its MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE DAY!!!**

**so today i dressed up like gerard way and added some frank and mikey flavor ^_^**

**anyways, i will work on the beginning to chapter 5 tomorrow but its my mom's birthday**

**so i might not update tomorrow.**

**ALSO i have a poll on my page for u readers so go vote!!**

**AND if u see that my story has been updated**

**but there is no new chapter**

**its the way i update**

**dont ask how cuz i do it**

**differently then all of u fabulous writers.**

**so later in the day check the story again**

**and there will be a brand new chapter for all you lovely readers.**

**oh and make sure u see the music video for**

**Ghost of You**

**Peace, Blood, and Vampires**

**oh and.............**

**HAPPY MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE DAY!!!!!**

* * *

p.s. today is not My Chemcial Romance Day cuz im posting this after McR Day lolz.

( My Chemical Romance Day - July 23)

( i am posting this on July 24)

(so technically its the day after My Chemical Romance Day

and my moms birthday)

lolz just wanted to say that so u can understand.

p.s.

HAPPY MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE DAY!!!!!

(after) lolz toodles^^


End file.
